Shadow Fear (don't ask)
by Cytrix1
Summary: Kathera, Faye, Reece and Terra face a slight obstacle on their way to Pewter, and find a new friend #2


Here is the 2nd of my series. In case you didn't know I have separated my ideas into "Books" so it is easier, if they are based around a certain something. In this one there are two more main characters. Be warned...the group doesn't end at 4. :: giggles:: Onto the story. Oh and as always...comments and flames (if there are any) to IsisKat_3@hotmail.com and if you want to rate it, can you tell me who your fave character is? I just want to know to see which appeals to you readers the most. And all that stuff about not stealing any of the characters or it will result in an opened can of whoop ass etc. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Earth's Children: Book One: Shadow Fear 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Chapter One 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Last Time: Kathera and Faye came across a guy with Physic powers who has joined them to go to Pewter City. Kathera's Georeon was stolen by a girl, which resulted in a fight with Fire, Physic and Earth Magick. Terra joined the group, being as they were heading in her direction, and Reece discovers there are people like him. A twister appears coming towards them while they are walking through Viridian Forest and so we continue 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Terra ran down the path, her long blonde hair flowing after her and Interceptor and Toby, her hawk, following her quickly. Cubone cried out in her arms as the twister swirled closer. Reece jumped over a boulder, and landed in a slight dip in the ground. As he looked around he saw a smallish cave, under the boulder. 

"You guys!" he yelled to the three girls who were nearing the boulder. Kathera grabbed onto their arms and pulled them over, with the twister right at their heels. Just as they jumped into the cave with Reece the Twister roared over them, whipping leaves and branches from the floor and sending them hurling through trees. Peganix quivered by Kathera's leg, her blue eyes wide open and scared. Kat picked her up and placed her on her own lap as she sunk down to the ground. The others sat down as well, trying to make room in their squeezed space. 

Interceptor growled and bared his teeth at Reece as he rested his head against the cold rock of the cave. Raichu bounded from one side of the cave to the other, managing to annoy Faye and Terra at the same time while Kathera sat, staring outside, as the twister appeared to hover above of them, not moving. Reece opened one of his eyes slightly to watch her. She didn't notice him, but looked out as something solidified in the twister. 

Terra had also seen the figure and began to slowly move towards the front, crawling over Reece. He brought his knee up into her stomach, making her fall back winded. "What the hell?" she yelled at him, gasping for breath. He just stared at her before turning back, to watching Kathera. 

The noise of the twister suddenly disappeared as it dissipated into the air. They sat for a few minutes, startled at the silence, as Pidgeys and Ratatas slowly creeped out of their hidings and began to continue with their daily lives. They all crawled out, with Reece pushing Terra back so he could get out without her scrambling all over him. After Faye brushed her white cargo pants down she looked up to see a large Rapidash stamping the ground in front of him. 

On top of it was a girl only about Faye and Kathera's age. She had long golden hair, that just reached to the middle of her back, and fuschia eyes. She sifted in her saddle a bit, making her silky red t-shirt glint in the sun and her black shorts stand out a bit more. On her back she wore a black backpack, that seemed to contrast with her pierced lip and ears. 

"Hi," she said as her Rapidash began to prance on the forest floor," Sorry about the whole Twister thing...I kinda got carried away," The others just looked at each other as she jumped down, landing on the dirt with her black and red sneakers. Reece studied her face, seeing whether he could sense anything from her. "You are a Magick user as well," he stated still searching her mind. She nodded at him, a bit shocked that he knew. "Air?" he asked, a slight smile shining through his eyes again. "Yeah...How did you know?" she replied, stroking her Rapidash on the nose as she studied the small group in front of them. "I control the Spirit Magick," he answered, before raising a hand to her," My name's Reece Lonwolles," "Kaia Lamie," she said, shaking his hand and smiling," And your friends?" "Hi," said Kathera as she stepped up," I'm Kathera Sheer, this is Faye Locke and the one with the weird creatures is Terra Strife," "THEY ARE CALLED A WOLF AND A HAWK," Terra yelled, defending her two companions. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath before turning back to Kaia. 

"You created that twister?" Kathera asked, picking up Peganix from the ground and hugging her slightly. Peganix licked her on the cheek before flying up and landing back by her foot. "Yes...I was getting a bit too indulged in making it that I forgot about having it controlled," Kaia said, a smile appearing on her face as her Rapidash nudged her shoulder slightly," Sorry if it got too close," "It's fine...just try and keep it under control next time," Reece replied, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight, that squeezed through the trees branches. 

"I will...Where are you guys going anyway? Not many people come through this part of the forest anymore," she asked, her head on a slight angle as she studied the 4. 

"Pewter City," Faye said," You want to come?" Kaia looked at them, deciding whether she should or not. After a while she nodded and smiled happily. "Okay, Just as long as I get to have a battle first. I haven't battled in ages and I'm getting a bit rusty," 

Reece glanced back at the others, making sure it was all right. "Which one of us?" "Umm...Terra," she said, returning her Rapidash and getting ready. Terra scowled before nodding and standing up to a boulder, so she could see where they were to battle properly. Kaia followed her, and stood on another boulder that was 500m away from her. They both threw out their first pokeball determined to win. "2 on 2. Charizard go," yelled out Terra as the large fire dragon appeared. "I choose you Mr. Mime," Kaia yelled, equally as loud as Terra," Use your Barrier," "Chary. Use your Fire blast," 

"Mimeee," cried out Kaia's pokemon just managing to get an invisible wall up but part of the fire blast got through, turning Mr. Mime black. He quickly countered with a Psybeam, knocking the Charizard out, before it in turn fell backwards. 

"Mr. Mime....return and go Dux," 

Terra recalled her own pokemon as the Farfetch'd appeared on the ground, tossing its leek into the air. "Go Jolter," she yelled, a bit angry, as her Jolteon appeared, an evil grin on its face. Dux jumped at the Jolteon, preparing to thwack it on the nose, but missed as it jumped away. 

"Jolter, use your pin missile," Terra yelled nearly jumping about in her eagerness to win. "Jolt, jolttttteeeoooonnnn," it cried, as the bristles on its back hardened and shot at the Farfetch'd. It cried out in pain as the needles jabbed its fragile body. Kaia cried out as it fell to the floor, dazed. 

"Dux...come on... Use your Leek Slice," she cried, pointing at the gloating Jolteon. Dux stood up shakily and leapt into the air, it's Leek cutting through the air until it came in contact with Jolteon's forehead. 

A minute of silence started as Jolteon staggered on its feet. Terra glared at Kaia and urged Jolteon on with her mind. Dux sat, ready to hit the Jolteon again if the need approached. Finally the Jolteon fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Kaia returned Dux and started to jump about in glee. Terra jumped down and returned Jolter before picking up Cubone, who was crying for attention and walked off down the trail. 

Kaia stooped abruptly in half leap, her knee in the air, and looked at Reece and Kathera. "What did I do?" 

~~~oOo~~~ 

"Stupid Farfetch'd," Terra murmured as she kicked a stone out of her way. Interceptor trotted by her legs with Toby flying high above. She swore under her breath, wishing they would get to Pewter City soon, but was stopped in her train of thought by someone stepping out in front of her. She moved to the side of the path, continuing to walk, sinking in her deep depression. Just as she passed the person, it placed an arm out, catching her in the neck and flipping her to the floor. 

"HEY!!!" she screamed out, rubbing her head from where it hit the floor. "Hmmm...Anger...My favourite emotion," said a voice from above her. She looked up and saw an older guy, looking down at her. She jumped to her feet, getting ready for a fight. He stood up straight, pulling a bit of his black hair out of his eyes; the red highlights showing up in the sun that streamed through the trees. Terra grabbed onto the sword that was strapped along her back and pulled it out, the blade shining into the mans dark red eyes. 

"You know you could poke some bodies eye out with that thing," he joked as he placed his hand by his waist, pulling back his red sleeveless tunic to reveal his own weapon, a large foil (think The Three Musketeers). 

"Oh No," she replied sarcastically, making sure Interceptor, Toby and Cubone were safe," what is it? All for one and one for all?" 

"No...More like this," he laughed back, before jabbing forward with his foil, swinging in a neat arc towards her stomach. She leapt out of the way, and returned with her own sword, just barely cutting his side. He jumped back, smiling slightly. He rose up his hand and spread a wall of fire around her. Terra leaped out of the way, but not before she got a nasty burn on her leg. "OW," she screamed as she fell to the floor, just as the other 4 ran up. 

The guy stood up and smirked across at them. "Anger, Pain, Worry and Guilt. What more could I ask for," he laughed walking up and extending a hand to Reece who just glared at him. "My names Alexzander," he said, seeming to gleam in pride at all the emotions he had stirred. Reece glared back and placed his hand on his Katana, making sure Alexzander could see it. Kathera saw a glint in his eye, and scowled at him. Luckily for her she knew how to defend herself, and any body who needed help. She readied her fists by her side, clenching them as she saw Kaia step forward, towards Terra. Unluckily for her Alexzander reached out and grabbed her by the neck and pulling her in front of him, placing a large dagger, from his pocket, to her throat, and smiling at the others. 

"Let her go," Reece growled, pulling his katana from its sheath, and wielding it at Alexzander, who was smiling evilly. Kaia stared at them in fear, as the dagger got closer to her neck. Finally she clicked into the right area of her mind and began to concentrate on air and the man holding her. After a short while, she felt a strong current of air circle her body and push against Alexzander, pushing him away from her and into a nearby tree. 

Kaia jumped away and stood by Terra who was slowly getting up. She helped her up and pulled her away, though Terra was fighting to get back at Alexzander. Reece was now pointing his katana's blade at him, while Alex, who had now got back up, pointed his own blade back, each one glaring at the other. Kathera had stepped up by Reece, with her fists raised, urging Alexzander on. Faye was standing off, where she had been all the time; her eyes closed as she concentrated hard on the powers she had managed to conjure up before. After a while she felt something click in her mind and a warmth spread over her senses, sharpening them and enabling to think of what the enemy might do next. 

Near by her was a large boulder that seemed to emit a red glow to her as she walked closer. She stopped by it and placed her hand, with the ring, on it, feeling the power course through her veins. After a while she felt something materialise between her fingers. Faye looked down in shock as a large staff appeared from the rock and hovered just at her fingers. She picked it p and studied al the fine carvings on it, totally oblivious to the yell from Kathera as she was tossed away into a branch as their fight ensued. 

On the wooden staff were several pokemon, that Faye had only seen in legendary books and when she first met Reece. There were 3 birds, one of flames, Moltres, one of ice and water, Articuno and a bird of electricity, Zapdos. By them was the two most rare pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo. She was so absorbed in the staff she never heard the cry of warning from her friends as a wall of fire spread in her direction. She screamed out in shock as the sudden warmth spread over her entire body, before realising it wasn't actually hurting her except from a heat. She turned, with the staff by her side and ran up to Alexzander, who was a bit shocked that it never hurt her. 

She cried out and kicked out at him, knocking him to the floor, as he stood frozen, before placing her staff's end at his throat. Reece moved up, smirking down. "Didn't you know you can't harm others of your element?" he jeered, nodding at Kaia who moved about in the background, towards the knocked out Kathera. Alexzander growled at him before grabbing onto the staff at his neck, sending a black energy up it towards Faye. She never got any time to let go as it coursed up her arm and to her head, disappearing after a while as she took off the staff from him and moving to the side. He stood and smiled down at Reece slightly. 

"I'm not dumb. Girl, attack him," 

Reece looked in shock as Faye suddenly came towards him, brandishing her staff like a master, slowly pushing him into a boulder. She kicked his katana away into the undergrowth, and lowered her eyelids, so her eyes gave off an evil gleam. Quickly, she placed the end of the staff to his neck while he was in initial shock and pressed down hard, cutting off his air supply. 

Kaia saw what was happening and cried out, coming towards Faye and grabbing her from behind, pulling her back by the shoulders and pushing her to the floor. Reece gasped as he breathed in, and shook his head, clearing it. Alexzander snarled at Kaia and moved to chuck her away but was hit in the back of the head by Terra's fist. As if on cue Interceptor rushed over and grabbed onto his leg, digging in his teeth deeply. Toby soared down from above, ready to attack at Terra's signal. Cubone sat crying on the ground at all the fighting. He waddled up, with his small bone dragging along the floor, towards Terra who had to stop and place him somewhere safe. 

By now Kathera had awoken to see Reece and Kaia trying to keep Faye down as she kicked and screamed and Terra trying to keep Cubone out of the way. From above Peganix flew, screaming out for help, not knowing what to do. Kat stood up and shook her head, moving over towards Alexzander, who was trying to kick the wolf off his leg. Without warning she jumped up and kicked at his head, feeling the blow as she hit him. He cried out in pain and staggered backwards, as Interceptor let go. 

"You BITCH," he yelled, moving towards her now, his red eyes glowing with hatred. Just as he came within half a metre from her, Kathera jumped into a backward somersault, kicking him just under the chin, so his head shot back. She twisted around and prepared to attack him again, but discovered he had disappeared. Interceptor was walking about, smelling for him, while Toby cried out to Terra. 

She turned and looked at Kathera, laughing to herself. "You can stop looking. He's gone," "...I was just making sure Terra," she replied, before walking over to the now recovered Faye, who was sitting up, and staring blankly at Reece and Kaia, who were ready, just in case she decided to attack them again. "Everybody alright?" Kathera asked, looking at them. "I'm alright...you Reece?" He just nodded at Kaia and Kathera; a scowl still planted on his face. Faye nodded as well, shaking her head again to clear the fogginess that clouded over her mind. "What happened?" she asked, hugging Raichu as he jumped up, seemingly from nowhere. "You attacked me," Reece replied, easing up a little and standing by Kathera. She looked up as a happy cry came from above. Peganix flew down, and landed neatly in her arms, smiling up at her face. Kathera smiled back and gave the small pokemon a hug, as it licked her again on the cheek. <_> she said, while pointing to the mountain. "Pewter?" asked Kaia and Terra at the same time. "Must be," Faye said, as she picked herself up off the ground," Pewter is the closest city from Viridian Forest...unless we're completely lost and it's Lavender Town," _

Kathera just laughed at Faye, before swinging her backpack over her slim shoulders and walking off backwards. "Let's get going then...only one way to AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she said, before screaming out, as she turned around and looked at the path. The others ran up and looked at her. "What's the matter?" Reece asked, reaching out to her hand, which she tugged away. Kathera just pointed at a small shape about 10 metres in front of her, trembling, as she moved closer. The few free pokemon sat beside each other and cried, sensing what it was. Kathera crouched by the bloodied form and held onto its wrist. 

By now Faye was up beside Kat, her eyes wide open. "It's a Persian," she exclaimed," is it...?" "Dead...poor thing," Kathera said, fighting back a few tears, as she stroked the limp form. "What is it doing out here?" Reece pondered, kneeling by the two girls," Persians aren't found in these parts," 

Kaia picked up Raichu and brought him over to Faye, as Peganix walked by her. She studied it closer and saw large gashes on its lithe figure, almost looking like claw marks. She pointed it out to the others, as Interceptor began to growl by Terra, who was looking in to the bushes nearby. "Claw marks?" Kaia asked them, while whipping out her Pokedex, to see if it was owned by anyone. Reece had moved away, to think to himself, and sat on a boulder. After a while, as the girls talked, and after they had made Reece move the body away, he felt something tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was just Terra he shrugged and didn't say anything. It happened again, so he turned and glared behind him, but was surprised when he saw nothing. Just as Reece moved his head back, he felt something collide with the back of his skull, before he slumped forward and fell to the ground. 

He heard the girls give a cry, and a few of them grabbed their weapons, before he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

The girl smiled at the limp form in front of her feet, and kicked Reece in the ribs. A girl with green eyes and blue hair ran up to her, about to attack, but was stopped as she raised her hand and froze everyone, except from her and her victim. She clicked her fingers, and produced a black ninja star, throwing it in front of the one who looked like she was the leader. With a quick smile she vanished, taking Reece with her. 

Immediately, Kathera felt herself begin to move again, and almost fell to the floor, being as she had been about to kick the girl in the head. She fell to her knees and looked at the star in front of her and picked it up as the other 3 moved up. 

On the back was a small engraving. Faye swiped it out of her hands and read it, frowning. "Have a nice day," 

Kathera snatched it back and read the last bit. "Your friend...the Mistress of Doom," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Reece slowly woke up, and found himself tied up and gagged, inside a large cave. All his weapons were gone, and specially designed shackles were strapped tightly to his wrists so he couldn't use any powers. "Finally awake I see," came the voice he dreaded behind him. "Mistress of Doom," he hissed," What do you want from me this time?" 

"I want you to die Reece...for what you did to me...and I'm going to make sure it is as slow and painful as can be," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Fin... 

Okay...sorry...bad one this time...I have been banned for 2 weeks and haven't been allowed on for over 2 hours...which includes the Internet (which I am usually on). 

I promise that I will have the next one up quickly...and hopefully I haven't got writer's block. Same as before...If you want to add a comment to this story...please do so...and tell me which is your fav character so far...it's out of 

Reece Kathera Faye Terra Kaia or Alexzander...and even though she hasn't been on much Mistress of Doom 

Thankyou... 

Ps Here is a picture of 4 of the characters for you to look at if you wish...(please comment on it in the comment purdy please??) It contains two future characters...and two recent ones...I won't tell you the first two until they come on the series. But the second two are Kathera and Reece. You may notice...yes Kathera has a tail and cat ears and well...looks like an anthropomorphic cat. :: smiles and winks:: All in time...it shall be explained...oh...the link 

http://members.xoom.com/Katareena/temp/couples.jpg 

I suggest you type this up:: points up to your window web page thing:: there...it's all copyrighted...so If I find out any one is using this pic or any of the characters without permission I will scream and rant...and hit you with a brown trout...plus some other things. 

And it won't be around for ages....only until the artist has colored it and placed it elsewhere. 

Luv 4ever 

Kathera 


End file.
